


Ben Solo Gets What He Deserves

by The_Torturer_Writes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Muzzle Kink, Orgasm Denial, Strap-Ons, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Torturer_Writes/pseuds/The_Torturer_Writes
Summary: From this prompt: okay Melly-senpai hear me out... Dry humping a fully erect and tied-the-fuck-up Ben Solo to the point where his cock is straining the FUCK out of his pants yet he continues to be the victim of sexual torture to the nth degree OwO
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: Torturer Tuesdays





	Ben Solo Gets What He Deserves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faestae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faestae/gifts).



> This Ben Solo is based on Faestae's Ben from On The Desk. If you haven't read it yet, I HIGHLY recommend you do so. Its an excellent work.

“Don’t you have a girlfriend,” you clucked chidingly as you slid the cappuccino across the bar.

Ben Solo, manwhore extraordinaire, stretched across the shiny countertop and tugged on your green apron, pooling it so he could see into the gap and down your blouse.

“Not according to her,” he stroked the tip of his middle finger in a slow line down your cleavage.

“So, you think I’m gonna let you fuck me on a technicality?” 

You leaned out of his reach. Ben was liquid sex; and if you weren’t careful, you would absolutely find yourself bent over the new shipment of creamers while he plowed you into stupidity.

“You’re gonna let me fuck you,” he dipped his finger into the coffee and sucked it clean. “Because last time, we got interrupted right before you could beg for my cock.”

You flooded with embarrassed arousal. He wasn’t wrong. Your last encounter  _ was _ interrupted, and he  _ had _ spent an hour tasting and sucking on your pussy to the point where you  _ were _ , in fact, going to beg him to fuck you.

“Ok, Ben.” An idea sparked in your brain, and you chewed your cheek, working it out. “8 o’clock. My place.”

Ben was late. Of course.

“Hey babe, you ready for m--wha-hat the fuck,” he gaped, mouth slack and eyes round.

You’d answered the door in pink lace boy shorts and the tiniest shirt you could find. It cut off just beneath your breasts, drawing his attention. Crowding in, he walked you backwards and slammed the door shut with a kick.

Ben pushed you up against the wall and crashed his mouth to yours, swallowing your surprised squeak. He slid a thick thigh between your legs, pinning you so his hands could wander, fingers grazing your hard nipples. You mewled into his hungry mouth, canting your head to deepen the kiss.

Remembering your plan, you bunched twitching fingers into his coat and pushed at his chest, trying to wiggle away.

“Gonna be a tease tonight? Hm?”

“Shut up.” You ducked out of his embrace. “You were late. Upstairs. Bed. Now.”

His breath caught, the authority in your voice burgeoning a fresh shade of lust across his cheeks. He stepped towards you, clenching his hands impatiently. 

“Yeah? Planning to punish me for it?” He advanced on you, but you dodged again, lifting your chin at the stairs.

“Only one way to find out.”

Ben stretched out in the center of your bed, clad only in those sexy tight pants. He palmed himself through the painted-on jeans, crooking his finger to beckon you in. He was infuriatingly beautiful, all hard lines and muscle.

“Turn around.” You swallowed nerves and twirled your finger, patting the foot of the bed.

“Oh, fuck yeah.” He eagerly complied, reaching out for your hips and drawing you towards his face.

You gave yourself a minute to enjoy it, the slide of his huge hands against your calves, thighs, and hips. He gave your ass a loud slap, ruining your reverie, and you shoved his hands away, reaching under the mattress for the hidden, heavy strap. You buckled him in, first right hand, then left.

You hummed delightedly at the sight, your weight dipping the bed down as you settled right on his confined, straining cock. He grunted, yanking on the restraints that kept his arms and grabby hands at bay.

“You  _ are _ a fucking tease.”

Ignoring him, you rocked your hips, grinding and riding, relishing the way his teeth clenched and his shoulders lifted. His lust-ridden eyes dropped to your chest, and you bounced ever so slightly, making them jiggle the way he liked. He growled demandingly and pushed up into you.

Your hips danced, sliding your slick seam against the one in his jeans. You purred because it was just enough drag, just enough of a ridge to tantalize. He stuttered out curses when you gripped the waistband of his jeans and used them as a handle for better friction. The slippery head of his cock just nudging your fingertips with his every ineffective thrust.

“If you don’t get on my dick...” He jolted upwards as though he could work the button and zipper free by virtue of his hips alone.

“You’ll what?” You snapped and stopped moving completely, scowling at him. “Run and tell your girlfriend?”

“Shit fuck,” he croaked and nudged at your back with his knees, trying to get back what his mouth had cost him. “You have to move. Baby, you...have to...GODDAMMIT!” 

He jerked against the bonds, but you were already off of him, crouched down, plundering beneath your bed for something. His pleas turned to threats and then to outright objections when he saw it.

“NO FUCKING WAY!”

He fought, twisting his head away and roaring, but you caught him, snatched him up by the damp hair at his nape, and wrestled him into the sadistic accessory.

“You talk too much.” You patted the cheek of the fitted face guard. 

Ben, notorious bachelor and all-around slut, was tied to your bed, muzzled and glaring at you like you murdered his family. His hips gave away his desire, jerking and bucking. You traced the outline of his impressive cock and the little wet spot seeping through the fabric.

“Much better.” You crawled back onto the bed, settling your knees on either side of his neck.

He groaned into your leg so loud you felt the vibration through the hard plastic face mask. Cinching fingers into his ebony hair, you turned his cheeks upright and spread your knees apart, sinking your lacy cunt down onto the cover.

“What was that?” You wiggled your hips to jostle his face. “Didn’t quite hear you.”

For a second, you thought he wouldn’t play your game. He kicked at the headboard and thrashed; but then, it came. He looked up the length of your flushing body and moaned again, ragged and needy,the muzzle tickling your pussy and clit. 

“That’s it.” You gasped, encouraging him to keep going every time he’d growl, speak, or moan.

You dipped your fingers into your panties, and Ben barked out muffled curses, stomping on the mattress and trying to throw you off balance. Squeezing your thighs tighter, you let his tirade resonate against your opening while you rubbed fast circles into your clit.

When his tantrum stopped, you eased back and gazed at him. You’d reduced him to little more than a mannequin, desperate, red, and sweaty. His hazel eyes were round and glossy, lovely in their mindlessness. 

“Want me to fuck you now, baby?” You were breathless, skirting the orgasm.

His hands tightened into fists, he closed his eyes, thankful you were finally going to cater to him, and moaned again. His eager nod lifted a smirk to your lips. You slid from the bed in one fluid motion, and Ben’s body turned toward you, straining to be closer. 

“You’re not gonna like this.” You whispered against the shell of his ear, brandishing your last weapon of the night.

Laying eyes on the thing in your hands, he howled and twisted, flopping like a fish out of water, but you were too quick. In a hot minute, you had him pinned and buckled into the taunting contraption. 

It was heartless and cruel, but that’s what made it so, so right. He deserved every tormenting moment of his comeuppance.

“Pretty as a picture.” 

Phone in hand, you snapped a quick series of photos. The sight of Ben Solo, trussed up, tied down, and sporting your favorite purple harness with its big, black strap-on dick over his pants was just too fucking good.

Stripping quickly, you re-mounted the broken stallion, mimicking that prick wink he always gave you. He grunted and turned his head away, looking 10 different shades of angry and ashamed.

“I told you that you could fuck me, Ben.” You shifted, lined up the latex, and sunk down on it with a hiss. “But I never said how.”

Your lips quivered, framing a moan and a curse. This one was your favorite because it was thick, long, and curved just the right way. You braced yourself against Ben’s chest, digging your fingers into the taut muscles as you wiggled through the burn and stretch.

The sounds coming from inside the facial cage were delicious, a mix of moaning and words you pretended were pleas. They spurred you into a quick, rough pace. Brazen, drunk on this obscene control, you bounced and shook, jarring the entire bed with your debauched ride.

“Shitshitshit.” It tumbled from your mouth each time your hips would connect with his, the slam of your ass connecting with the tilt of his pelvis.

The latex was shiny with your slick now, the plunge of it easy. He fucked at you, hips on auto pilot. He watched the false cock disappear into your body, having unraveled into a mess of leaking eyes, twitching dick, whimpers, and wretched gasps. 

What he wanted was so close, your hot pussy right there, but you’d stuffed it with something else, and all he could do was watch.

“How's it feel to be someone's fuck doll, Ben?” 

He snorted, and you grinned, sitting up fully on the black monster, breath catching at the wicked fullness. One quaking hand rubbed your clit, and one clutched at a swollen, stiff-peaked breast. Ben's eyes locked on your face, and you never felt so powerful in your entire fucking life. 

Your hips rolled, nudging the latex cock right against that spot that made you see stars. Faster and faster, you ground against it, against Ben’s backboard of a body, and furiously rubbed your clit until your toes tingled. 

Ben rocked himself up into you, lifting up to bury the dildo in your cunt with a deep, cooperative pace. You shouted as the orgasm bloomed at the very end of that monster cock, surged out from between your labia, and sizzled up through your clit, thighs, and everything else.

"Fuck!" 

You purred and pressed your chest against his, sated and incredibly pleased with yourself. Hips still lifting, still dancing, you pondered another round because that was a nice appetizer of an orgasm. 

Thinking Ben might truly execute you if you didn’t let him up, you kissed the muzzle, murmuring a soft ‘good boy’ against it, and lifted yourself up with a vulgar  _ shuck _ . 

“Well, this was fun.” You chuckled at how closely he was watching you, working first to unbuckle the harness. “Tell your girl I said hi.”

Free of the wrist restraints, Ben shot up, grabbed you by the neck, and the rest was a blur.


End file.
